A mi amado rubio
by Bila Lehrer
Summary: Deidara esta cansado de la frialdad que Itachi demuestra todo el tiempo... - ¿Cómo hacer para que al menos diga un te quiero o un te amo? - qué pregunta, y que respuesta más difícil de encontrar… One-shot ItaDei con dedicatoria espesial...


**Disclaimer: **Naruto no me pertenece, es de Masashi Kishimoto

Buenas tardes, días o noches para ustedes… bien, después de tanto tiempo les traigo otra de mis historias ^^ otro de mis ItaDei, tal vez un tantito cursi pero bueno, cuando la inspiración llega pues XD

Con dedicatoria especial para mi amiga… Death and Degrees

¡Feliz cumpleaños! ¡Y sigue así que quiero seguir leyendo tus historias!

Y bien, sin nada más que agregar, aquí tienen mi fic, ojala y les guste…

**=_=_=_=_=_=_=_=_=_=_=_=_=_=_=_=_=_=_=_=_=_=_=_=_=_=_=_=_=_=_=_=_=_=**

**A mí amado rubio…**

**=_=_=_=_=_=_=_=_=_=_=_=_=_=_=_=_=_=_=_=_=_=_=_=_=_=_=_=_=_=_=_=_=_=**

- ¿Por qué? –se pregunto mentalmente el rubio- ¿Por qué no me puede mostrar un poco de afecto? –dijo dentado en su cama y mirando el suelo

Habían pasado unos meses desde que había iniciado una relación con Itachi, el ser más frío de Akatsuki, y si, sabía que era frío pero no podía ser así todo el tiempo… Se suponía que esa solo era una mascara para guardar las apariencias y que era indispensable para las misiones, pero… ¿por qué en la intimidad no podía ser un poco cariñoso?

Se quejaba, pero no del todo, se quejaba más por la frialdad de este que por las noches que pasaba con el… Dios, como adoraba esas noches, al menos ahí el pelinegro demostraba algo de dedicación… era todo un experto al menos a su parecer… nadie como el lo hacía vibrar de deseo y mucho menos terminar por gritar su nombre aferrado completamente a las sabanas…

¡¿Qué estaba pensando?! se suponía que estaba pensando en la frialdad de Itachi y no en su desempeño en la cama… sacudió un poco la cabeza y regreso a sus anteriores pensamientos.

¿Cómo hacer para que al menos diga un te quiero o un te amo?... qué pregunta, y que respuesta más difícil de encontrar… se la paso pensando largo rato… incluso ignoro a su Danna cuando golpeo la puerta para que al menos entrenaran unas horas y que termino por escupir toda su cólera ya que el otro ni sus luces le dio…

En fin, otra vez a solas y otra vez pensando en lo mismo… y cansado de que nada viniera a su cabeza decidió salir y dar una vuelta…

Camino unos metros por la cueva y nada, no se le ocurría nada y antes de desistir se encontró con la rojiza mirada de Itachi… Uchiha Itachi…

Deidara paro en seco y observo aquellos ojos que ahora no llevaban el Sharingan, siendo a si oscuros y penetrantes como la noche, aquellos que lo hacían delirar y le encantaban… estuvo a punto de suspirar pero su inconformidad regreso haciendo que frunciera el seño y un… ¡Hump!... saliera de su boca.

Itachi por su parte solo se quedo observándole con su ya inconfundible mascara sin emociones, noto el enojo en el rubio y sin decir nada se acerco a el a paso lento y seguro. Deidara retrocedió unos pasos pero luego pensó… _¿Por qué lo hago, se supone que no le tengo miedo ni nada por el estilo?, estoy actuando como un estupido_… y se detuvo nuevamente, plantándosele como un verdadero hombre… _¿Hombre?_... pensó nuevamente y rió ante su comentario haciendo que se distrajera y para luego darse cuenta de que el moreno estaba justo frente a el…

Itachi le observo un momento y sin decir nada, Deidara hizo lo mismo pero con un poco de molestia, le molestaba quedarse mirando hacia arriba, ahora hasta eso le molestaba… ¿Por qué no pudo ser mas alto, por qué dios no lo hizo de mayor estatura?... eso nunca le había importado pero ahora por todo le molestaba…

El Uchiha extendió la mano y la coloco sobre el hombro de Deidara…

- ¿Qué tienes? –dijo con su tono seco y vació

- Jum… nada… -respondió serio- _¡Maldición, deberías abrazarme idiota!_ -pensó

- ¿Te molesto? –pregunto sin dejar de mirarlo

- _Dile que lo odias por ser tan frío y que no habrá otra noche de sexo si no te dice un te quiero como mínimo, ¡díselo, no, mejor, grítalo a su oído!_ –pensaba para si mismo- No, no es contigo –dijo serio- _Cobarde_… -se dijo asimismo

- De acuerdo entonces… -dijo caminando para otro lado

- ¡Oye espera! –el pelinegro se detuvo y le miro- No estoy enojado contigo, sino con tu actitud… -Itachi le miro serio- Nunca me dices que me quieres o si te gusto, no me dices si me veo bien o no, nunca me dices lo bien que la pasamos en las noches… jamás me has dicho si te gusta mi cabello o el color de mis ojos… ¡No me dices nada! –se cruzo de brazos

- …… -el Uchiha se limito a escuchar

- Esta bien que guardes las apariencias para el lugar, pero no entiendo ¿por qué también eres así conmigo?, ¿por qué nunca me das un detalle o algo así?, las únicas veces que me muestras un tantito de cariño es cuando tenemos sexo pero nada más… -estaba enojado- Nunca vienes y me das un beso o me haces algún cariño, en cambio yo te digo lo mucho que te amo, te regalo cosas en tu cumpleaños o en alguna ocasión especial… ¡tu ni siquiera sabes que signo soy! -indignado- Te doy un abrazo o acaricio tu mejilla, pero tu nada… ¡no haces ni dices nada!... y me gustaría que aunque sea una vez, una vez en tu vida me mostraras un poco de afecto… ¡¿es mucho pedir?! –dijo mirándolo un tanto suplicante

- …… -el Uchiha lo miro y luego se dio la vuelta y se marcho

- ¡¿Pero qué…?! –al verlo irse- ¡Oye pero…! ¡Argh! –gruño de coraje- ¡De acuerdo, tirame a loco, esta bien, me encanta tu forma de mostrarme que me amas! –dijo con sarcasmo- ¡Te amo! –dijo

Fastidiado se fue a su habitación donde se encerró el resto del día, se quedo ahí sin hacer nada y luego se durmió… ya entrada la noche seguía disfrutando de su tan adorado sueño, al menos ahí podía imaginar que el Uchiha cambiaba… pero sin percatarse de que una sombra entraba sigilosamente a su habitación y dejaba un sobre en la mesita de noche, luego salio… una acción perfecta…

A la mañana siguiente se levanto, se lavo, se cambio y salio… sin ver el sobre en la mesita… camino por los pasillos hasta que vio a los demás en la entrada…

- ¿Qué hacen? –dijo al ver al Uchiha, Tobi, Kisame y Sasori

- Nada, ya nos íbamos –respondió el pelirrojo y el rubio arqueo la ceja- ¿No te dijeron? Nos vamos a una misión y regresamos entres días –dijo serio

- N-no… no sabia… -respondió mirando al pelinegro que ni siquiera parpadeo

Sin más partieron, Deidara se lleno de coraje inmediatamente, ¿cómo no se despidió si quiera?, un simple nos vemos pronto bastaba pero no, no dijo absolutamente nada, esto era el colmo… la gota que derramo el vaso…

Se regreso a su alcoba y se sentó en la cama, enojado y pensando en lo que haría con respecto a su relación con el Uchiha…

En eso estaba cuando noto el sobre la mesita.

- ¿Y esto? –tomo el sobre

…_A mí amado rubio_…

Decía la parte posterior del sobre, sorprendido lo abrió y comenzó a leer…

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

_A mí amado rubio_

_Se que no soy lo que siempre has deseado, se que no soy expresivo como te gustaría, pero la verdad es que no puedo, me cuesta mucho demostrar mi cariño ya que a mi nunca me lo demostraron, pero por favor no me lo reproches… y tal vez serán muy contadas las veces en que te lo demostrare, pero con esta carta quiero demostrarte que realmente me interesas y lo mucho que te amo……_

_Mi amado rubio, ¡te amo tanto!... tu muy bien lo sabes y quiero amarte más, tu eres el único que me hace sentir la dicha de la vida y el sentido de la misma… ven a mis brazos, a mi pecho y reclínate sobre mi corazón aunque sea un instante…_

_Embriágame con tu amor, pero si tanta dicha no te parece que merezco, déjame al menos tocarte, tocar tu hermosa piel y tu bello ser…_

_Tú me has dado lo mejor de ti y te has convertido en mí adicción, ahora ya no puedo vivir sin ti… y tu mismo has visto como te busco y anhelo por ti…_

_Quisiera estar contigo siempre y seguirte a donde quiera, que estés conmigo para ser en todo momento iluminado con el brillo de tus bellísimos ojos y recreado con la sin par hermosura de tu rostro y bañado con la dulcísima miel que destila de tus labios…_

_Si amor mío, por favor no me apartes de ti… déjame besarte, abrazarte, tocarte, acariciarte, poseerte y después… déjame morir a tu lado por amor…_

_Mi rubio amado, eres mi sumo bien, mi dicha hermosura, la dulzura de mi alma, el encanto de mi vida… el ser que le da sentido a mi vacía vida, no sabes cuanto te amo y aunque no te lo demuestre no lo dudes…_

_Soy todo tuyo, por ello mi amado rubio, a ti quiero tornarme pues tanto amor de ti he recibido, tu eres mi único dueño. Tu, al único que amo con toda mi alma, porque tu eres mi amigo, mi confidente, mi alma gemela, mi amor…_

_Por favor, dime una vez más que me amas y dame todo tu amor, tu eterno amor…_

_Y no te enojes conmigo que esa cara no te queda, no te enojes si no recibes una caricia o un abrazo, pídemelo y con gusto los tendrás… enséñame a ser cariñoso, enséñame a amarte como tu lo quieres que yo seré cual perro obediente…_

_Pero por favor no me apartes de ti que moriría si lo haces… y si esto no es suficiente para demostrarte lo mucho que te amo entonces toma mi vida… ya que no tengo vida si tu no estas conmigo…_

_Y nunca dudes del amor que te tengo y te tendré, hasta el final de mis días…_

_Siempre tuyo… Itachi…_

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

Deidara sintió las lagrimas acumularse en sus ojos, nunca imaginó tales palabras del Uchiha… tal vez no eran caricias ni besos, pero aquella carta le había llegado directamente al alma…

La abrazo a su pecho y se tendió en la cama, lleno de alegría y satisfacción, cerro los ojos y dejo que las lagrimas resbalaran por sus mejillas hasta chocar con el suave colchón mientras sonreía abiertamente.

- Itachi… Uchiha itachi… no cabe duda que eres el mejor… -susurro

Se sentía tan pleno y el amor que sentía por el moreno se intensifico mucho más, ahora ya no había coraje solo satisfacción y gozo… ya no había desilusión, solo desesperación, desesperación por tenerlo frente y besarlo, abrazarlo, tenerlo y ser suyo de nuevo…

También un poco ansioso, ansioso por enseñarle al Uchiha como demostrarle aunque sea un poquito de su cariño y vaya que le enseñaría…

Esa noche no se sintió solo como en muchas otras, esa noche la presencia del moreno inundaba la habitación, haciéndolo sentir amado e importante para la persona que más amaba en el mundo…

Para Itachi… su Uchiha Itachi…

**=_=_=_=_=_=_=_=_=_=_=_=_=_=_=_=_=_=_=_=_=_=_=_=_=_=_=_=_=_=_=_=_=_=**

**End**

**=_=_=_=_=_=_=_=_=_=_=_=_=_=_=_=_=_=_=_=_=_=_=_=_=_=_=_=_=_=_=_=_=_=**

Bien, eso fue todo por parte mía… gracias por leer y ojala y les haya gustado… adiós, cuídense y mis mejores deseos para ustedes… sayonara…

Atte Kawaii Danna =)


End file.
